


A kiss, and the end of the world

by emothy



Category: Hana Yori Dango (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He had demanded she meet him on the rooftop, and he was never, ever late, unless it was life or death. And compared to her, it never was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss, and the end of the world

-

Tsukushi is studying on the roof by lamplights that Tsukasa had installed that very morning just for this very purpose; the chill is being thwarted by the thick (fake) fur coat Tsukasa had thrust upon her and insisted that she wear 'to keep his very best girl warm' while she killed time waiting. He had demanded she meet him on the rooftop, and he was never, ever late, unless it was life or death. And compared to her, it never was.

"Here I am!" He bellowed, his dazzling smile managing to cancel out the brashness of her words. "I did research! I spoke to people! Did you see I set up the telescope especially? Something big is going to happen tonight, the Professor told me so!"

Tsukushi nodded and tilted her head up to accept a kiss on the cheek between Tsukasa's babbled words. She put down her pen and devoted her attention to him completely, letting him clasp her hand in his and guide her over to the telescope. His concentration, one eye down the lense, was rare and totally hot. Tsukushi slipped her free hand round Tsukasa and over his stomach, hugging herself close to his back.

Never one to ignore her for a moment, Tsukasa turns away from the telescope and into Tsukushi's embrace. The moment he leans in to kiss her, her eyes are still open, and she sees the shooting star soar across the sky, and knows it's this Tsukasa has been waiting for.

"OHMYGOD!" Tsukasa yells, and Tsukushi cringes, knowing that if this moment has messed up all of his plans she will never hear the end of it, no matter how sweet the kiss they just shared. Tsukasa pulls his phone out of his pocket and Tsukushi bites her lip.

"I have to call someone!" He insists. "The sky is falling, what do we do?!"

Tsukushi looks around for a good surface to go bang her head on while Tsukasa flails into the night, and wishes not for the first, or second, or twentieth time, that Tsukasa had paid just a little bit of attention just _once_ during school.

-


End file.
